


A Good Match

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of owl fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unnecessary_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unnecessary_).



Hedwig wasn't too fond of other owls, especially if they were like that nervous little thing that her owner's best friend had brought into her life. Overexcited little bird kept hooting and flying around in circles, and Hedwig liked things quiet. 

No, she'd never particularly liked other owls until she met him. He was a dedicated post owl, he was quiet, and he knew exactly what she needed. When Hedwig was tired, Hermes glared at anyone who dared disturb her rest. He drew himself up to his full height to threaten the offender away, which Hedwig found endearing as he at his tallest was still smaller than her.

Hedwig had taken to spending her nights in London with Hermes. His owner left a window open for her, and she flew in to land on Hermes's perch. After the long flight, she settled down next to him, her head dropping onto his as she gently nibbled his feathers.


End file.
